


I'm going to break you.

by etherealpigeon



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Classroom Sex, M/M, Masochism, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vampires, angry kanato is angry, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealpigeon/pseuds/etherealpigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato is angry at the loss of his teddy, and who better to take it out on then none other but the man who took him away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to break you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed there was a lack of Kanato x Azusa fanfiction even though as soon as I saw them together I was like 'I ship it.' so I decided to write one! This is my first time writing a fanfic and actually posting it, so I hope you like it, and tell me what you think! All feedback is appreciated!

I t was safe to say that Kanato was angry. His precious Teddy that he had let go for just a moment had been thrown into the flames. By the time it happened, there was nothing he could do but watch and scream the name of his best friend, while the perpetrator ran off. When Kanato turned to see both the criminal and Yui gone, it only enraged him more and lit a fire deep inside of him that wanted revenge.

It didn’t take long for Kanato to track down the murderer of his precious Teddy. He was alone when Kanato found him. They were at school and Kanato had managed to track him down in between classes. Now here he was, waiting just around the corner as his prey was walking down the hallway. He quickly moved out, grabbing the boy as he walked boy and pulling him into an empty classroom. 

“Azusa..Was that your name? ” Kanato spoke, locking the door as his eyes settled on the meek blue haired boy’s figure. He watched as the boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak. “Yes...thats my name….Why did you bring me here Kanato…? I was just trying…..to get to class...” God, the long pauses were already annoying Kanato, but Kanato needed to do this. He had to let out all this pent up anger on someone who would take it. Besides, the person who caused all this anger deserved to be the one to feel his wrath.

“I’m going to break you for what you did to Teddy. You did not even know him and you just threw my best friend into the flames like you didn’t have a care in the world.” Kanato couldn’t even try to sound calm because the sight of the man who had taken Teddy away from him filled him with rage. “I’m going to beat you and choke you and use you and then leave you here when I’m done with you.” Kanato spoke through clenched teeth and he  noticed immediately how Azusa’s eyes lit up when he spoke, and he didn’t quite understand why until the boy spoke up again. “Please do...Won’t that make you happy? ….My pain...makes others happy…I wish to make anyone that I can….happy.” 

As soon as Kanato heard those words, almost as if he had been given permission, he moved forward and pushed Azusa against the wall. “You don’t have a choice in the matter. I wish to see you in pain and hear you scream for me.” Kanato licked the others neck, before he continued speaking. “I wonder, if your blood tastes any good. I’ve never had the blood of someone who was once human and is now a vampire...I’ve never tasted the blood of a boy either.” He inhaled, smirking as he heard the others response.

“Please…..make me bleed…..Pain just feels so good.”

Kanato opened his mouth, and sunk his fangs into the other boys pale slender neck. Azusa let out a soft whimpery moan, his hands gripping Kanatos shoulders, much to the purple haired boys surprise. Not that Kanato was complaining though. The blood tasted amazing, and it was addicting. Part of Kanato just wanted to drain the boy dry, but what was the fun in that. Kanato pulled back, looking at the others face. “Your face looks so cute all twisted up in pain like that, makes me want to hurt you even more.” 

Azusa bit his lip, watching as Kanato swiped away the blood with his thumb. The two boys made eye contact as Kanato held up his thumb to the taller boys lips. “Taste it.” He commanded, causing Azusa’s tongue to immediately dart out and lick Kanato’s thumb clean. “Good boy.” Kanato said with a small giggle as he looked down, noticing a bulge in Azusa’s pants. “You’re getting all worked up, it’s so cute. A criminal like you wanting your victim to take his revenge. Watching you in such a painful state, practically begging for me, it’s great. Tell me what you want. You most likely will not get it, but it’s great to hear what the prey wants every now and then.”

“I want…..You, Kanato…..Please use me…….Use me for your own pleasure.” Azusa said, still as slow as he usually was, but he had a tone of neediness in his voice. Kanato’s hand moved down and slowly rubbed over the bulge of the others pants. “You are so pathetic. I am not usually into men, but I think maybe I’ll fuck you. It’ll be fun, seeing you unwind underneath me at the feeling of me inside of you.” Kanato whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Azusa’s spine. Kanato then stepped back, looking at Azusa. “Strip for me. Now.” He commanded. He watched as the taller boy slowly took off his uniform, exposing his cold pale skin little by little. As he watched, Kanato slowly began to take off his own pants, watching the other. He wasn’t about to strip all the way for a quick fuck, but Azusa turned him on so damn much.

Once Azusa was entirely nude, Kanato slammed him back up against the wall, grabbing the others leg and wrapping it around his own waist. “I can’t wait to hear you scream. You aren’t getting any preparation or anything.” Kanato said,  running his hand along the others ass before slapping it hard enough to make him yelp. “Please...Want you so bad…...Punish me for what I did….to your teddy bear.” Azusa whimpered out, trying to grind against the other. Kanato growled as soon as he heard the others words, he was filled with rage as he lined himself up with Azusa’s hole and slammed into him.

Azusa screamed as he felt Kanato begin to take him, his nails digging into the others shoulder, his head back against the wall. Kanato bit into the others neck, still fucking him and releasing out all the rage that had been pent up from what Azusa had done to his precious Teddy. It felt good to see the other boy in pain and not be able to do anything about it, it was even better when he realized that Azusa knew he deserved this, that he knew he had done wrong. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

The room was filled with the sounds of Azusa screaming and moaning and begging for more. Kanato didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, not until he came. He didn’t really care if Azusa was enjoying himself, he just wanted to make the other realize how bad of a boy he was. He had destroyed his precious Teddy, so now Azusa would have to pay for what he did. 

It wasn’t long before Azusa had lost his voice and was cumming, this only earned him another slap to the ass, a growl of ‘You didn’t have permission.’ and Kanato going at him even harder. Kanato finished off not too long after Azusa had, when he was done, he pulled out and stepped back, watching the boy who had come unraveled try not to collapse to the ground. “Don’t think this means I’ve forgiven you for hurting Teddy.” Kanato said, getting dressed again and heading to the door.

“Meet me here, the same time next week.” Kanato left the classroom without another word, leaving Azusa to have to clean himself up and get home. He was a bit dazed and confused about what just happened but one thing was for sure, he would definitely be back next week.


End file.
